mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi
' Waluigi is a character found in the Mario series who was made to rival Luigi. Waluigi mainly only appeared in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis and Mario Party 3. Waluigi is known to be Wario's partner ever since Waluigi made his first appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 and was voiced by Charles Martinet ever since. Waluigi also appeared along with Wario and Luigi in Super Mario Advance games as a palette swap of Mario. He has also appeared in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 came out in 2001. Waluigi's hat has the letter Gamma on it, showing his rivalry with Luigi, similar to Wario who has a W on his cap, shown to be an upside down M. Waluigi wears black overalls and purple clothes. He likes causing trouble and he doesn't give credit to Mario for completing his adventures. The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he was evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of ''Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. Appearances .]] Waluigi's first appearance was in the ''Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64, as Wario's doubles partner. Later, along with Princess Daisy, he joined the Mario Party series' roster in Mario Party 3 ''where he played an antagonistic role, in which he owned an island full of traps; he has been a playable character in many entries in the series since, as well as various Mario sports and kart. He and Wario were also the main characters of the intro movies to Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis. He acts as an antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, in which he wreaks havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom by stealing special objects called the Music Keys in order to hypnotize the world with his dancing, thus enabling him to conquer it. Mario Kart series Waluigi has appeared in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii. He also appeared in Mario Kart 8 as a starter character and a heavyweight character once again. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Waluigi is one of the characters in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The anti-version of Luigi, Waluigi is a Middleweight Class Character, have Bob-ombs as his Special Item, along with Waluigi Stadium being his course, and Waluigi Racer noticeably being his kart. Staff Ghost Courses in Mario Kart Wii *Waluigi Stadium ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl While Waluigi is not in the roster of playable characters, he appears as an Assist Trophy, along with his tennis racket, in a nod to his first appearance. Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U Waluigi has been confirmed to return as an Assist Trophy in this game. It was said that he is representing Wario's series, but this could be a error since Waluigi has never appeared in them. Game Appearances *''Mario Tennis ''series (After Mario Tennis) *GBC is only GB/GBC appearance and Power Tour is only appearance without Wario *''Mario Kart ''series (After Double Dash!!) *7 is appeared background in Waluigi Pinball. *Mario Party series'' (After 3, except Advance) *''Mario Golf'' series (After Toadstool Tour) *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' *''Mario Football'' series *''Mario Baseball'' series *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' *''Yakuman DS'' *''Itadaki Street DS'' *''Fortune Street'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (as a trophy) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (as a trophy) *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' *''Mario Golf: World Tour'' *''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' Relationships Wario Waluigi and Wario appear to be brothers, sometimes working together (as seen in Mario Super Sluggers) or competing. Waluigi's partner in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''is Wario, as well. Theme Music This is the song '''Here's Waluigi from Mario Party 3. This song plays when Waluigi makes his appearance during Story Mode after stealing the last stamp star. Gallery Main Article: Waluigi/Gallery. Trivia *''Waluigi Pinball appears in Mario Kart 7 , but Waluigi isn't a playable character in the game (though he was planned to be playable in the game). *According to the official guide to ''Mario Party 5, Wario and Waluigi are not''' brothers. *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' is the only game where Waluigi appears without Wario. *Waluigi appears in every Mario Party game since Mario Party 3 as a playable character except Advance. *Waluigi was rumored to be in Super Mario 64 DS , but no one has a video of playing as him. Proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Esn2o2OrReA *In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Mario is able to change his clothes into Waluigi's by wearing both the L Emblem and the W Emblem badges. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of Luigi's costumes is based on Waluigi's outfit. External links *Waluigi's article on Wikipedia. *Waluigi's article on Nintendo Wiki. de:Waluigi es:Waluigi ja:ワルイージ it:Waluigi ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games He makes his first appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, as a character on Team Mario with a perfect skill level, 10/10, giving him an advantage in skill-based events, such as Archery, Aquatics, and Table Tennis. His missions include Vault gymnastics, Skeet Shooting, etc.. His Sonic Rival is Dr. Eggman. Super Smash Bros. Brawl in Green Hill Zone]] Waluigi appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. Once summoned, Waluigi will beat the opponent into the ground with his strong leg and then send them flying with a tennis racket. There is also a soundtrack of his theme song, Waluigi Pinball. Trophy Description A twig-thin man who sees himself as Luigi's Ultimate rival. He spent a long time working in the shadow of Mario Bros. before finally becoming strong enough to compete with them in Mario Tennis. Since then he's had many brilliant game appearances. While the nature of his relationship with Wario is a mystery, the pair have hatched some devious schemes together. As a Sticker Waluigi also appears as two stickers. One uses his artwork from Mario Superstar Baseball, and the other one uses his artwork from Super Mario Strikers. Alternate costume Luigi has an alternate costume similar to Waluigi's. This is the closest thing to Waluigi being a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Waluigi appeared again in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. He's appeared to have befriended a newcomer, Metal Sonic and was still friends with Eggman. The three of them were seen hatching a plan in the opening of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Waluigi also faces Sonic, Mario and friends in the DS Adventure Tours with Wario, but later joins them to attack them when they are off-guard. He helps take down a Flapper with Bob-Bombs and discover a secret passage. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Waluigi returns, again as the rival of Eggman and a Skill type character. '''Bio Waluigi loves to compete against Luigi and is known to be a bit of a cheat and leads the rivals around the nose. His skill-based abilities will translate well to events like Shooting. Rivalry with Eggman and Eggman.]] Waluigi is shown to have a competitive rivalry with Eggman as seen in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games since they were competing against each other in their Final Missions. Despite this rivalry, Waluigi and Eggman are shown to have a close relationship. Memorable Quotes *''"He, He, He, He"'' - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *''"He, He, He, He, Waluigi number one!"'' - Earning 1st place in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games with Waluigi *''"He, Waluigi get you next time'' "- Earning 2nd or 3rd place Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *"He awww" - Earning 4th place in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Oh yeah" - Winning an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games with Waluigi . *Yeah!" - Doing good in an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Waa" - Making a mistake in an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Move it!' - Waluigi when he uses his power serve in Dream Table Tennis in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Let's go" - Waluigi when he uses his power punch in Dream Boxing in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Waluigi" Waluigi says this when he is picked in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. *"Bhwahaha" This is Waluigi's laugh. It is similar to Wario's. *"Waluigi time" Waluigi when starting an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games with Waluigi *"Hewebwebwewewewew!" Losing with snow machine fighting in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *"About time we got moving, eh, Wario?" Waluigi to Wario when they needed to move location in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games DS Adventure Tour. *"So what if we did? We'll have our revenge in Snowboard Cross!" Waluigi after his bobsleigh loss in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *"Waluigi found the secret room. Three cheers for Waluigi!" Waluigi after finding the secret room in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Category:Humans Category:Tritagonists Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:The Eggman